Blade Runner
center|350px|Offizieller Banner Blade Runner (deutscher Titel zeitweise auch Der Blade Runner) ist ein am 25. Juni 1982 erschienener US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film des Regisseurs Ridley Scott nach der Romanvorlage Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen? von Philip K. Dick. Obwohl der Film, der am 14. Oktober 1982 in den deutschen Kinos startete, anfangs eher zurückhaltende Kritiken erhielt, avancierte er mit der Zeit zum Kultfilm. Das Drehbuch stammt von Hampton Fancher und David Webb Peoples, produziert wurde der Film von Michael Deeley. In den Kritiken besonders gelobt wurde vor allem der Soundtrack des griechischen Komponisten Vangelis. Die Produktionskosten betrugen 22 Millionen US-$. Handlung Los Angeles im Jahre 2019: Die bekannte Welt ist schmutzig, stark übervölkert und wird von ständigem Regen geplagt. Mittlerweile leben so viele Menschen in der amerikanischen Stadt, dass dort nicht mehr Englisch die Amtssprache ist, sondern das sogenannte „Cityspeak“, eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Sprachen, darunter vor allem Englisch, Japanisch, Koreanisch, Deutsch und Ungarisch. Die Regierung der mittlerweile so verschmutzten Erde verspricht der Bevölkerung ein neues Leben, wenn sie sich zu den neu entdeckten Planeten im Weltraum begeben. Diese müssen jedoch vorher erschlossen werden. Dies ist die Aufgabe der sogenannten „Replikanten“. Replikanten sind künstliche Menschen, die äußerlich zwar nur schwer von ihrem Vorbild zu unterscheiden sind, jedoch über sehr viel stärkere Fähigkeiten verfügen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass diese Replikanten im Laufe der Jahre Gefühle entwickeln, wird ihre Lebenszeit auf vier Jahre verkürzt. Auch ist es ihnen strengstens verboten, die Erde zu betreten. Sollte es einigen Replikanten trotz des Verbots gelingen, die Erde zu betreten, werden sie von speziellen Polizeibeamten, den Blade Runnern, gejagt und getötet.Blade Runner Als es einer kleinen Gruppe dieser Replikanten gelingt, ein Raumschiff zu kapern, dessen Besatzung zu töten und die Erde zu betreten, wird der ehemalige Blade Runner Rick Deckard beauftragt, sie „in den Ruhestand zu versetzen“. Seine Ermittlungen beginnt er bei der Tyrell-Corporation, die Firma, die die Replikanten herstellt und produziert. Dort trifft er auch auf Rachel, die er als Replikantin erkennt, wenngleich sie selbst nichts davon weiß. Im Laufe der Zeit verliebt er sich in sie und beginnt an seiner Arbeit zu zweifeln. Währenddessen begeben sich die geflohenen Replikanten unter der Führung von Roy Batty auf die Suche nach J.F. Sebastian, der maßgeblich an ihrer Herstellung beteiligt war. Sebastian führt sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu ihrem Schöpfer, und als Roy herausfindet, dass dieser seine Lebenszeit nicht verlängern kann, ermordet er sowohl diesen als auch Sebastian. Deckard gelingt es, eine der Replikanten zu töten, während Rachel einen anderen erschießt und Deckard damit das Leben rettet. Nachdem Deckard auch Roys Gefährtin Pris ausgeschaltet hat, liefert er sich einen gefährlichen Zweikampf mit diesem. Kurz bevor Roys Lebenszeit zu Ende geht, rettet er Deckard das Leben, als dieser von einem Hochhaus zu stürzen droht. Anschließend kehrt Deckard zurück zu Rachel und begibt sich mit ihr auf die Flucht. Im Originalfilm gelingt den beiden die Flucht und sie stellen fest, dass Rachels Lebenszeit nicht auf vier Jahre begrenzt ist, während der Schluss Director’s Cut offen bleibt. Zusätzlich wird dort die Frage angedeutet, ob Deckard vielleicht selbst ein Replikant ist.Ridley Scott Talks Prometheus And Blade Runner Sequels Produktion Entstehungsgeschichte Der Film Blade Runner entstand nach der Romanvorlage Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen? von Philip K. Nachdem die verschiedensten Autoren verschiedene Drehbücher verfasst hatten, jedoch kein Regisseur verpflichtet werden konnte, nahm Ridley Scott diesen Posten im Jahre 1980 an. Da sich Scott und Hampton Fancher einfach nicht auf ein Drehbuch einigen konnten, holte sich Scott mit David Webb Peoples einen dritten Mann dazu und fügte mehrere der Drehbuchentwürfe letztlich zu einem endgültigen zusammen. Als 1981 dann endlich die Dreharbeiten beginnen konnten, wurde die Produktion durch Spannungen zwischen Regisseur, Schauspielern und Filmcrew und dazu einer schwierigen finanziellen Lage erschwert. Letztlich wurde nicht nur die Produktionszeit erheblich in die Länge gezogen, sondern mit 22 Millionen US-$ wurde auch das vorgegebene Budget erheblich überzogen. Im März 1982 wurde letztlich eine Rohfassung des Filmes dem Publikum vorgeführt, doch als es von diesem negative Kritik hagelte, mussten, sehr zum Missfallen des Regisseurs und einiger Schauspieler, eine Reihe von Voice-over-Kommentaren und ein Hapy End eingefügt werden. Mit den Director’s Cuts von 1992, 2000 und 2007 wurde allerdings auch diese Fassung erheblich überarbeitet.Metzler Film-Lexikon (Literaturhinweis) Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zum Film wurde von dem griechischen Komponisten Vangelis geschrieben. Die Filmmusik verbindet klassische Komposition mit dem futuristischen Klang von Synthesizern. Der Soundtrack wurde von Kritikern sehr gelobt und Vangelis selbst wurde 1983 für seine Arbeit für den British Academy Film Award und den Golden Globe nominiert. Scott arbeitete bei einigen seiner weiteren Filme, darunter 1492 – Die Eroberung des Paradieses, erneut mit Vangelis zusammen. Die Musik wurde vor allem genutzt, um die teils wortlosen Szenen zu verstärken und ihnen Bedeutung einzubringen. In ihrer Wirkung deutlich verstärkt wurden damit vor allem die romantischen Szenen zwischen Deckard und Rachel, der Sterbemonolog von Roy und die Eröffnungssequenz.Andrew Stiller: The Music in Blade Runner, Seiten 196 – 201 (Literaturverweis) Eine Sammlung des Soundtracks wurde erstmals 1982 angekündigt, doch erschien vorerst nur eine orchestrale Interpretation. Diese Langspielplatte wurde unter dem Titel Blade Runner – Orchestral Adaptation Of Music Composed For The Motion Picture By Vangelis – performed by The New American Orchestra vermarktet.Blade Runner – Orchestral Adaptation Of Music Composed For The Motion Picture By Vangelis – performed by The New American Orchestra Der erste Originalsoundtrack erschien jedoch erst 1994. Er enthält größtenteils Musikstücke aus dem Film, teilweise verlängert, sowie einige für den Film nicht genutzte Stücke. Zudem sind an manchen Stellen Dialoge aus dem Film zu hören. Nichtsdestoweniger sind bei weitem noch immer nicht alle im Film zu hörenden Musikstücke enthalten.Offizieller Soundtrack von Vangelis Zu diesem Zweck veröffentlichte ein Label namens Off-World die seit Erscheinen des Films kursierende Bootleg-MC als CD. Diese zeichnet sich vor allem durch Übersteuerungen aus, die auch schon auf der Kassette präsent gewesen sein sollen. Inhaltlich aber ist sie quasi die komplette Filmmusik beziehungsweise vollständiger als die offizielle Edition von Warner. Die CD wurde immer wieder unter anderen Namen und mit minimalen Veränderungen neu aufgelegt und mittlerweile ist das Originalband als Tapes zusammen mit den interessanten und klanglich besseren Outtakes im Netz aufgetaucht, eine Version, die den Digitaltransfer ohrenscheinlich besser hinbekommen hat.der perfekte blade-runner-soundtrack? Neben der verzerrten und leiernden Kassette gibt es noch eine andere Quelle mit weitaus besserer Tonqualität. Hierbei handelt es sich um die Tonspur – nur ohne Dialoge. Diese Version basiert auf den Tonbändern, die für Synchronisationen an die einzelnen Synchronisations-Studios gehen. Jemand hat wohl eine erstaunlich gute Kopie in die Finger bekommen und sie veröffentlicht. Genau wie das Off-World-Bootleg hat diese Version ein paar Reinkarnationen erlebt – bis hin zum Erscheinen der japanischen Deck Art Definitive Edition, ein echtes Sammlerstück mit einfallsreichem Cover und im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern namens Memoirs eine CD-Pressung und kein -Brand. Folgend ist eine Auflistung der Titel des Soundtracks angegeben, die jedoch nur die Titel des offiziellen Vangelis-Scores enthält. thumb|right|180px|Das offizielle Cover des Soundtracks von Vangelis # Main Titles (3:42) # Blush Response (5:47) # Wait for Me (5:27) # Rachel's Song (4:46) # Love Theme (4:56) # One More Kiss, Dear (3:58) # Blade Runner Blues (8:53) # Memories of Green (5:05) # Tales of the Future (4:46) # Damask Rose (2:32) # End Titles (4:40) # Tears in Rain (3:00) Besetzung Schauspieler thumb|right|200px|Hauptdarsteller Harrison Ford *Harrison Ford: Rick Deckard *Rutger Hauer: Roy Batty *Sean Young: Rachael *Edward James Olmos: Gaff *Daryl Hannah: Pris *M. Emmet Walsh: Bryant *Joe Turkel: Dr. Eldon Tyrell *William Sanderson: J. F. Sebastian *Brion James: Leon Kowalski *Joanna Cassidy: Zhora *Morgan Paull: Holden *James Hong: Hannibal Chew *Ben Astar: Abdul Ben Hassan Produktionsteam *Ridley Scott: Regisseur und Co-Produzent *Michael Deeley: Produzent *Hampton Fancher: Drehbuch *David Webb Peoples: Drehbuch *Jordan Cronenweth: Kamera *Terry Rawlings: Schnitt *Vangelis: Komponist *Run Run Shaw: Mitproduzent *Ivor Powell: Mitproduzent *Hampton Fancher: Line Producer Hintergrund In Deutungen des Filmes ist auf eine Vielzahl von Themen und Motiven hingewiesen, die im Film eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Das Hauptthema dabei ist die Frage, wann ein Mensch ein Mensch ist, und die Frage, ob Wesen existieren, die zwar aussehen wie Menschen, jedoch keine sind. Dabei nimmt der Film insbesondere auf die Replikanten Bezug, die in ihrem Aussehen den Menschen zwar sehr ähneln, jedoch keine richtigen Gefühle entwickeln – oder keine entwickeln sollen – und über stärkere Fähigkeiten verfügen, während ihre Lebensspanne lediglich vier Jahre beträgt. Weiterhin nimmt der Film Bezug auf bioethnische Fragen wie das Klonen und Replizieren von Lebewesen. Die Handlung des Filmes spielt in einer Zeit, in der die meisten Tiere mittlerweile ausgestorben sind und bloß noch als geklonte Replikanten existieren. thumb|left|250px|In dieser Szene werden die dunklen und schaurigen Elemente des Filmes nur allzugut deutlich gemacht Ein weiterer Schwerpunkt des Filmes liegt in der Paranoia und der Machtausübung. Nicht nur die Ungewissheit über die eigene Identität und Ununterscheidbarkeit von wirklichen und künstlichen Menschen sind Gegenstand von Paranoia. Das Thema Misstrauen durchzieht den Film wie ein Leitmotiv. Deckard will von Rachael nicht nur wissen: „Liebst du mich?“, sondern auch: „Vertraust du mir?“. In Blade Runner laufen immer wieder Szenen ab, in denen Menschen beobachtet oder kontrolliert werden. Auch die allgegenwärtige Polizei, Suchlichter und die übervölkerte Stadt sind charakteristische Versatzstücke in diesen paranoiden Szenarien. Dazu kommt, dass der komplette Film sehr schweigsam gehalten ist, die Dialoge sehr knapp sind. Verbunden mit der allumfassenden Dunkelheit und Künstlichkeit weist dies auf ein starkes Misstrauen in die üblichen Kommunikationsformen hin. Immer wieder entsteht im Film die Situation, ob man dem, was man sieht und hört, wirklich trauen kann. Rachels Erinnerungsfotos sind eine Fälschung und Deckards Maschine dreht ein Motiv so lange, bis etwas erscheint, das auf dem ursprünglichen Motiv gar nicht zu sehen war. Und selbst der Abzug entspricht nicht dem Bild, das zuvor auf dem Monitor zu sehen war. Sich im Film wiederholende Dialoge werden häufig mit kleinen Änderungen versehen und in der englischen Originalfassung läuft während der Befragung Rachels durch Deackard im Hintergrund leise ein Ausschnitt eines Dialoges zwischen den beiden, der eigentlich erst viel später im Film zu hören ist. An einigen Stellen lassen sich zudem Bezüge zur Bibel und zu Mythen finden. Neben Gaffs Origami-Figuren weist vor allem die Figur Troy deutliche Ähnlichkeiten mit dem verlorenen Sohn und Jesus Christus auf. Roy wurde von Tyrell erschaffen, den er sowohl Schöpfer als auch Vater nennt, doch dennoch tötet er ihn, als er erfährt, dass er seine Lebenszeit nicht verlängern kann. Verweise auf die abendländische Philosophie deuten sich beim Namen Deckard an, der klanglich an den französischen Philosophen René Descartes erinnert. Descartes’ berühmtes Diktum „Cogito ergo sum“ – „Ich denke, also bin ich“ wird im Film wörtlich zitiert. Dadurch, dass die Replikantin Pris diese Worte ausspricht, wird die absolute Gültigkeit des Prinzips für eine Welt mit künstlichen Menschen jedoch infrage gestellt. Romanvorlage thumb|right|180px|Cover der Romanvorlage Der Film basiert auf Philip K. Dicks Roman Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen?, unterscheidet sich aber in vielen Einzelheiten von der Vorlage.Do Androids Dream of Blade Running? im offiziellen Fanzine Ein Beispiel ist die Tatsache, dass Dick sich in seinem Roman darauf konzentriert, dass Menschen sich manchmal wie Maschinen verhalten; der Film macht die umgekehrte Aussage.James Oleniacz: How & Why the Movie is Different Philip K. Dick selbst war zunächst sehr skeptisch gegenüber dem Film und kritisierte ihn schon in der Entwurfsphase öffentlich. Doch nachdem er auf Einladung Ridley Scotts einige Sequenzen aus dem Film gesehen hatte, änderte er seine Meinung über das Projekt. Schließlich sei er damit einverstanden gewesen und habe seine Warnung vor menschlicher Arroganz im Film, wenn auch durch andere Mittel als im Buch, verwirklicht gesehen. Obwohl man Dick die damals für ihn sehr hohe Summe von 75.000 $ anbot, um ihn eine Neufassung seines Romans als Buch zum Film schreiben zu lassen, lehnte er ab. Dick verstarb wenige Monate vor Erscheinen des Films. Rezeption Umsatz Kommerziell war der Film ein Fehlschlag. Mit einem Einspielergebnis von etwas mehr als 26 Millionen Dollar spielte er in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika nicht einmal die Produktionskosten wieder ein. Unter dem Titel Der Blade Runner lief der Film ab dem 14. Oktober 1982 in den deutschen Kinos und verzeichnete etwa eine Million Besucher. Kritiken Die Reaktionen waren bei Erscheinung des Filmes gemischt. Während der Soundtrack von Vangelis und die Spezialeffekte sehr gelobt wurden, wurde vor allem kritisiert, dass die Handlung und die Personen streckenweise verschwinden. Teilweise wurde der Film als zu lang kritisiert und vor allem das später hinzugefügte Happy End stieß auf schlechte Rezensionen. Nichtsdestoweniger fanden viele Kritiker aber auch, dass es sich bei Blade Runner um einen überdurchschnittlichen Science-Fiction-Film handele, der durch sein eindrucksvolles, alptraumhaftes Zukunftsdesign und die überraschenden, tiefsinnigen Seiten positiv auffällt. Neben den Effekten und der Musik wurde weiterhin vor allem Rutger Hauer gelobt, der durch seine Rolle als Replikant Troy, der im Film praktisch eigentlich den Antagonisten darstellt, den gesamten Film an sich reißt und die Zuschauer bei seinem Tod mit sich leiden lässt. Viele Fans des bereits damals sehr bekannten Harrison Fords waren sehr unglücklich über seine Rolle. Sie wollten einfach nicht sehen, wie ihr Held aus Star Wars und Indiana Jones auf Frauen schoss und verprügelt wurde. Letztendlich erschien 1992 jedoch der erste Director's Cut, der als Meisterwerk gelobt wurde. Mit der Zeit avancierte Blade Runner zum Kultfilm. Auszeichnungen Der Film erhielt unter anderem folgende Auszeichnungen. *1982: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award – Jordan Cronenweth als bester Kameramann *1983: British Academy Film Award – Jordan Cronenweth als bester Kameramann, Charles Knode und Michael Kaplan für die beste Kostümausstattung, Lawrence G. Paull für das bestes Szenenbild, dazu fünf weitere Nominierungen *1983: Hugo Award – Bestes Drehbuch *1983: London Critics Circle Film Award – Sonderpreis für das visuelle Design an Lawrence G. Paull, Douglas Trumbull und Syd Mead *1993: Aufnahme in das National Film Registry Weiterhin erhielt der Film zwei Oscar-Nominierungen, eine für den Golden-Globe und fünf für den Saturn Award. Fortsetzungen Zunächst einmal erschien im Jahre 1995 der Roman Blade Runner 2: The Edge of Human von K. W. Jeter.K. W. Jeter: Blade Runner 2: The Edge of Human Die Rechtsinhaber des Filmes erlaubten ihm, unter dem Titel Blade Runner Fortsetzungen zu verfassen, weshalb er noch zwei weitere Teile verfasste: 1996 Blade Runner 3: Replicant Night''K. W. Jeter: ''Blade Runner 3: Replicant Night und 2000 Blade Runner 4: Eye and Talon. Band zwei und drei erschienen auch in deutscher Sprache.K. W. Jeter: Blade Runner 4: Eye and Talon Am 3. März 2011 äußerte Alcon Entertainment in einer Pressemitteilung, dass sie in den finalen Verhandlungen für sowohl einen Prequel als auch eine Fortsetzung von Blade Runner stehen.Blade Runner Franchise in Arbeit im Moviepilot Ridley Scott gab kurz danach an, dass er die Regie persönlich führen wolle, damit jedoch frühestens 2013 beginnen werde.Ridley Scott führt Regie bei neuem "Blade Runner"-Film bei Filmstarts Auch die Chance, dass Harrison Ford erneut dabei ist, stehen sehr hoch.Harrison Ford will an Blade Runner 2 mitwirken im Moviepilot 1997 erschien das offizielle Videospiel zum Film, in dem der Spieler in die Rolle des Blade Runners Ray McCoy schlüpft. Der Verlauf und das Ende des Spiels ist dabei vom Spieler beeinflussbar.Blade Runner – Videospiel Charaktere Eine weitere Besonderheit an Blade Runner ist, dass es im Film nur sehr wenig Hauptcharaktere, dafür aber auch sehr viele Nebencharaktere gibt. Die wichtigsten Protagonisten sind hier aufgelistet und kurz beschrieben. *Rick Deckard **Rick Deckard (verkörpert von Harrison Ford) ist der Hauptprotagonist im Film. Er war einst ein Blade Runner, hat sich jedoch irgendwann aus seinem Beruf zurückgezogen. Als die Replikanten um Roy fliehen und die Erde betreten, kontaktiert sein Chef ihn und weist ihn an, sich der Sache anzunehmen. Im Laufe der Zeit verliebt sich Rick selbst in eine Replikantin und flieht schlussendlich mit ihr, nachdem er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hat. *Roy Batty **Roy Batty (verkörpert von Rutger Hauer) ist der Kopf der geflohenen Replikanten. Unter seiner Führung begeben sie sich trotz des mit der Todesstrafe geahndeten Verbots auf die Erde, wo sie mithilfe des jungen J. F. Sebastians zu Dr. Eldon Tyrell, ihrem Hersteller, gelangen wollen. Als Roys Freundin Pris von Rick Deckard erschossen wird, liefern sich die beiden einen brutalen Kampf auf den Dächern von Los Angeles. Letztlich rettet Roy Deckard das Leben, ehe seine Lebenszeit zu Ende geht. *Rachael **Rachael ist eine junge Replikantin, die denkt, sie sei ein echter Mensch. Sie steht im Dienste des Dr. Eldon Tyrell, und als der Blade Runner Rick Deckard im Laufe seiner Ermittlungen auf Rachael trifft, verliebt er sich in sie. Im Laufe seiner Suche nach Roy und seinen Kumpanen trifft er sie häufiger und begibt sich am Ende sogar auf die Flucht mit ihr. *J. F. Sebastian **J. F. Sebastian arbeitet für Dr. Eldon Tyrell. Er wird überall als Genie gewertet und ist maßgeblich an der Entwicklung der Replikanten beteiligt. Sebastian wird von einer Krankheit geplagt, die seine Zellen doppelt so schnell altern lassen: So sieht er im Alter von 27 Jahren aus, als sei er um die 50. Während seinen Lebzeiten sucht der Replikant Roy Batty ihn auf. Als dieser feststellt, dass Sebastian ihm nicht dabei helfen kann, länger zu leben, ermordet er ihn. Trailersammlung Datei:Blade Runner 30th Anniversary AFI Trailer|Offizieller TV-Spot #1 Datei:Blade Runner 30th Anniversary HD SD Trailer|Offizieller TV-Spot #2 Datei:Blade Runner 30th Anniversary Trailer|Offizieller Kino-Trailer Bildergalerie Datei:BR1.PNG|Los Angeles 2019 Datei:BR2.PNG|Rick Deckard Datei:BR3.PNG|Rick Deckard Datei:BR4.PNG|Los Angeles 2019 Datei:BR5.PNG|Roy Batty und Leon Kowalski Datei:BR6.PNG|Rachael Datei:BR7.PNG|Dr. Eldon Tyrell Datei:BR8.PNG|J. F. Sebastian Datei:BR9.PNG|Los Angeles 2019 Datei:BR10.PNG|Pris Datei:BR11.PNG|Leon Kowalski Datei:BR12.PNG|Roy Batty Datei:BR14.PNG|Dr. Eldon Tyrell und Rachael Datei:BR15.PNG|Roy Batty Datei:BR16.PNG|Roy Batty Benutzer-Kritik Ich habe diesen Film mittlerweile nun mehrmals gesehen, und ich bin immer wieder begeistert. Trotz der heftigen Kritik an der Originalversion bin ich der Meinung, dass Ridley Scott am Director's Cut, allerdings auch am Ur-Film, hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hat. Vor allem Ford und Hauer spielen ihre Rollen hervorragend gut und authentisch, besonders gefällt mir außerdem Sean Young in der Rolle von Rachael. Der gesamte Film ist mysteriös und spannend düster und still gehalten und ich finde diese Wahl für die Handlung sehr passend... ganze Kritik Quellen, Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Anmerkung des Autors: Der Autor hat sich beim Verfassen die Wikipedia-Version von ''Blade Runner zur Hilfe genommen, diese jedoch nicht einfach kopiert. Alle Informationen wurden auf ihre Richtigkeit hin überprüft. Die vollständige Versionsgeschichte des Wikipedia-Artikels kann hier eingesehen werden, der Link zum Artikel ist hier.'' Fortsetzung Weblinks *''Blade Runner'' in der Internet Movie Datebase *''Blade Runner'' in der Online-Filmdatenbank *Offizielle deutsche Webseite zum Film *Offizielle englische Webseite zum Film *''Blade Runner'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *''Blade Runner'' in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia en:Blade Runner Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Kriminalfilm Kategorie:Cyberpunk Kategorie:Warner Bros.